


Pumpkin juices and the damn Amortentia

by LukaHatsune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Be nice to him, Hogwarts!au, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi has too many feelings and doesn't talk about them, Iwaizumi is Oikawa's functional neuron, Kenma is disputed, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is an idiot who does not take care of himself, Suga and Oikawa Slytherins, Sugawara Koushi doesn't know how to express his feelings, i love ao3 tags, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaHatsune/pseuds/LukaHatsune
Summary: The reason why pumpkin juice became Oikawa Tooru's favorite.OrWhere Oikawa knew nothing and Suga had everything under control, until the day that a bowl of pumpkin juice and a class on Amortentia opened up horizons for Oikawa and Suga has to deal with it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 24





	Pumpkin juices and the damn Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momomxrrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomxrrigan/gifts).



> So, I'm posting again, this time translated. English is not my first language and I used the translator in most of it, there must be some mistakes, so please be kind to me, I'm still learning <3
> 
> If anyone reads, thank you very much <3

**Only three things really went through Oikawa's mind.**

The first was that Iwaizumi would not lend him the notes from the beginning of the class again — but he would get them if he insisted a little.

The second was that Sugawa probably already had a comment ready to be made.

The third, he had an unbearable scent of pumpkin.

But you see, it wasn't his fault.

Of course, everyone who knew Oikawa, who shared a table with him in the main hall or the bedroom in the Slytherin dorm knew that potions class was not really his favorite — Nekomata's seriousness was a little annoying, which was a little ironic, since Ukai's seriousness during training had never really bothered him, but for him, everything was worth it for Quidditch. So it was no secret that he didn't really need to be on time or necessarily present, but that day he wanted, maybe it was the good mood or just a laziness to have to beg Iwa for his notes later — which in the end turned out to be useless.

But that day, Oikawa really wanted to arrive on time, but just that day a freshman dropped the bowl of pumpkin juice on him.

_ "She was nervous" _ Iwaizumi had said as she heard him curse words in the bathroom that he should never say  _ "She just wanted to congratulate you for Saturday's game." _

Oikawa knew it and he appreciated it, he enjoyed it with all his heart, it was what he had smiled at and spent ten minutes reassuring her before running to the bathroom, but that still didn't mean he wanted to have a bath of pumpkin juice, especially because he wouldn't have time to go to the dorm and exchange it for the other one, especially since his cleaning spells were horrible and he would probably just make the situation worse.

And no, he definitely didn't want to go to class in a pumpkin— smelling, slightly wet uniform, but there he was.

And that couldn't even be the worst part, because the worst part was definitely Sugawara Koshi.

He was an eternal mystery in the school life of Oikawa, the gentle Sugawara Koshi, the veteran who raised suspicions about the sorting hat because — thanks to stereotypes — he was too kind to be in Slytherin, the gentle— smiling person who managed to make friends with people. from the Hufflepuff to the aloof Gryffindor, the person who was like an enlightened and kind spirit simply did not get along with him.

That always raised suspicions against Oikawa, if it weren't for Iwaizumi to have approached, maybe he would never have made that and other friendships — of course, he was being a little dramatic — but still, he was suspicious.

_ "What did he do?" _ some whispered through the corridors _ “Is he a bad person?” _ others whispered down the stairs  _ “Did they know each other before and Oikawa did something?” _

The answers ranged from  _ "no" _ to  _ "I never did anything" _ , but of course nobody really believed in him, because if Sugawara Koshi didn't like you, obviously there was something wrong with you.

Because Sugawara Koshi was kind, and he would have nothing against you if you didn't give him a reason for doing so.

Well, apparently, he did that without you giving him reasons for it.

And it hurt Oikawa a little more than he wanted to admit.

He still remembered how nervous he was on the first day, how happy he was to know that kind Sugawara would be in the same house and that he probably wouldn't be alone for that, how excited he was to have the handsome, smiling and kind Sugawara nearby — after all, how many people had the chance to have someone who just maybe liked without any commitment around?

Well, he had that chance, and he was happy for that.

But not Sugawara.

All Sugawara had said that day was a _ "cool, welcome" _ a little dry and a little run after Oikawa greeted him before running and sinking beside Kuroo. Oikawa stood, stopped for exactly five minutes until Iwaizumi was also chosen for Slytherin and pulled him by the arm as he headed towards the table — he still told Oikawa today that he was to blame for being in Slytherin, because everything what he thought when he was sitting on that stool in front of everyone with the sorting hat on his head was how he wished he could go in that direction with that abandoned puppy face and get him out of there.

And after that, things didn't get much better because, in some way that Oikawa did not understand — and that he very much doubted that Sugawara understood — a rivalry had taken hold between them, a rivalry that turned into a competition.

Because Sugawara didn't want to lose to someone he didn't like, and Oikawa just didn't want to lose, specifically,  _ he didn't want to lose to Suga. _

Anyone could see, it was not difficult to notice, both always had the highest marks with fluctuating differences of a few tenths, they were the ones who always answered the most questions during the classes, who received the highest and longest praise distributed by the teachers at the end semesters, who praised their quick learning skills and dedication to their kindness and good humor, there was popularity — there was a small vote among the houses of who were the most popular and most beautiful students of all, both he and Sugawara had two wins each.

Of course, there was also the competition that Nishinoya had named as the fiercest of all.

The day they opened registration for the new Slytherin Quidditch team, the names Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koshi were on the list for the catcher position, and when the students found out, the teachers struggled to contain the buzz and bets, whenever the two crossed each other in the corridors and exchanged glances there were whispers around, the bets continued to happen under the hood and in the dorms and even there were rumors that even the teachers bet among themselves on who would get the position, and on the day of training , the field looked crowded as if it were an official match.

If he slept the wrong way, Oikawa could still feel his muscles ache from the hours of training and the sensation of the wind cutting through his face, and Sugawara often didn't seem in a better state. Daichi and Kuroo, the team's captains had said that it had been the longest selection in Hogwarts history.

It could have been long and painful, but Oikawa had won it, Sugawara had still stayed as a reserve, but he was the starter, the team's cover was his, he was the one who would take the field the whole match and he would grab the pommel and give his home the cup of champions — and a small addendum, that year he had his third victory in the popularity contest, taking the lead over Sugawara and keeping it until today.

It was also that year that they met on one of the stairs that went down towards the common room, torrential rain was falling outside and Oikawa was wet because he was too excited by the victory to care to run away from it. He had a smile on his face, flowing hair and wet clothes that made it look like he had dived with the giant squid when he met Sugawara going up the stairs. He stopped in front of him and Oikawa stopped too, Koshi's eyes were brown like roasted almonds and were fixed on him as if he were the only thing to see at Hogwarts.

And Oikawa didn't know how to feel about it.

Sugawara's hand reached out to him, Oikawa squeezed it tightly, his skin pricked and itched and for a moment he thought he had been caught in some spell.

Sugawara looked at him for long seconds, his hands parted and Sugawara went out towards the main hall.

And suddenly, the first year Oikawa was there again, standing there, watching Sugawara Koshi walk away while he remained watching him.

Oikawa did not sleep that night, nor did he pay attention to the next day's classes, because Oikawa Tooru of the first year came back suddenly, and Oikawa Tooru of the first year liked to observe the handsome, smiling and kind Sugawara Koshi, he liked to notice his small things.

And, well, he liked Sugawara Koshi.

Oikawa snorted when he finally came to the room, thanking him metal for running, anything, he could tell that if his face was red, it was for that.

— You are a little late, Mr. Oikawa. — Nekomata said loud enough that the whole class could hear as soon as he put his feet in the room, the teacher smiled at him before mixing something else in the cauldron, Oikawa returned the smile.

— Sorry, professor, it was just a little unexpected. — He said, he can swear he heard shy giggles, smiled a little more in the direction they came, they sounded a little louder.

— Go to your place.

Oikawa nodded, turned around looking for Iwaizumi when he felt a push against him, throwing him back and pushing some Ravenclaw students. He didn't need to open his eyes that closed on impact to know who it was, he knew that sting and itchy skin well when they held his arm so he wouldn't fall and push more people.

Sugawara Koshi was holding him, looking as tired, red and backward as he was.

He released him in the next second, staring him up and down for moments that made Oikawa sure that no one else would believe that his face was red from running.

Sugawara took a deep breath, looked away from his.

— You stink of pumpkin. — He grunted in such a low tone that Oikawa was surprised.

— Mr. Sugawara, since you are the only one missing and still out of place, come here.

Sugawara just shook his head before approaching the teacher who shortly after called everyone with a wave of his hand, the cauldron bubbled in a pearly tone, the steam rising in spirals spread the smell of something soft that itched at the bottom of the Oikawa's nose.

— It kind of smells like cappucino, don't you think? — Kuroo asked approaching him next to Iwaizumi, Oikawa frowned.

— Not even.

— Of course. — Hinata manifested herself, appearing with her red robes next to Kenma and stopping beside Kuroo. — Cappucino and cinnamon. And ‘for you, Kenma?

— Matte tea. — Kenma replied, his head bowed, his nose wrinkling quickly. — And orange.

— It smells more like grass. — Iwaizumi said.

— Definitely your noses are in trouble. — Oikawa said, resting his hands on the side of his waist. — It smells like lemon. And soap. And wet earth, and some toasted almonds, I think.

— All of you are right. — Nekomata announced, attracting everyone's attention and putting an end to the buzz about smells. — This potion has a different smell for each person for specific reasons. — He turned to Sugawara. — Would you mind saying what it smells like to you?

Sugawara agreed, moved a little closer to the cauldron, taking a deep breath.

— Hmm, some salty stuff? — He said, Nekomata shook his head indicating that he should continue. — Oak, freshly cut grass and ... — Sugawara stopped, took another breath as if he wanted to confirm something. — And pumpkin juice.

Nekomata shook his head, the smile on his face was big when he indicated to Sugawara that he should go back to his place, the buzz came back again while the teacher's eyes wandered over the students.

— This potion is nothing more, nothing less than the Amortentia. — Nekomata said, anxious screams came from the back of the room. — It is the most powerful love potion, it cannot actually create love in someone because it is impossible, but it can cause a powerful attraction. And the reason why each of you smell different is that each love is unique and simple, it is never the same. In other words, you smell what attracts you.

Suddenly, the room was filled with red faces. Buzz that became loud conversation filled the space. Some people were nervous, others laughed ashamed, Iwaizumi seemed strangely resigned to something, Kenma had disappeared among the people in blue in his room and Kuroo and Hinata looked at each other in a strange way.

But Oikawa didn't necessarily notice any of those things. His brain worked in a thousand different ways with a thousand different hypotheses, when he looked for Sugawara, found him next to Tanaka, and at that moment, the smell of lemon, wet earth, soap and roasted almonds crashed into him as if they wanted to rub it in his face. something he already knew.

And the only thing that was able to get his attention out of that, were Sugawara's own eyes, who shyly stared at his uniform, Oikawa's hand went up to his chest and then he felt the wet, orange part of the accident that morning.

His stomach jumped, his brain a spin. The smile on his face was so blatant that Sugawara turned his back on him to go towards his desk before the teacher even asked.

_ "Oh," _ he thought, feeling an absurd urge to laugh for reasons he wasn't sure if he knew what they were.  _ "Pumpkin juice, huh?" _

✑

Oikawa thought he was still smelling the Amortentia when he realized that it was actually Sugawara walking down the hall.

He was drying his damp gray hair from the bath and the scent of soap was strong and good, he stopped as soon as he noticed Oikawa in the hall with the towel in his arms. Sugawara stared at him for long seconds until he just shook his head and started walking again, devoting all his attention to drying his hair.

But Oikawa was ... interested.

He stopped in front of Sugawara, his brown eyes widened in surprise at him and his eyebrows went up in question. Oikawa laughed, because he didn't really have anything in mind to say, but even so, when he opened his mouth, the first thing he said was:

— Pumpkin juice, huh?

Sugawara rolled his eyes.

— It means nothing. — He grunted, tried to walk to the side, but Oikawa stopped in front of him again.

— Actually, it means  _ everything _ . — He laughed. — All this time you hated me because you liked me.

— First, I don't hate you, I just can't stand you, it's different. — Sugawara said, throwing the towel over his shoulders. — And second, I don't like you.

— But you find me attractive. — Oikawa argued. — You know, either you find me attractive or Professor Nekomata missed the potion and we both know that this is impossible. — Oikawa's body leaned forward a little, looking at Sugawara with a roguish smile. — So,  _ Suga _ , what else do you like about me besides my smell?

— Ah. — Suga laughed mockingly. — I just _ love  _ it when you shut up.

Suga slid to the side and bumped his shoulder with Oikawa's with a little more strength that would be really needed, Oikawa laughed softly, running after Suga when his steps started to get faster.

— You smell like soap. — Oikawa spoke, a little louder than necessary for an empty corridor, but it was enough for Suga to stop and face him.

— And? — He asked.

— I also smelled that smell earlier. — Answered. — Soap, lemon, wet earth and roasted almonds.

Suga's eyebrows went up again, this time, only with genuine surprise. He remained still until Oikawa managed to stop in front of him, his eyes studying him for a minute or two in complete silence, when Suga looked away at the flickering shadows that the torches made on the floor, Oikawa thought he thought his face was red.

— Where do you want to get? Suga asked, Oikawa's hands twisting nervously behind his back.

— Nothing, just ... — He cleared his throat. — Could we, you know, talk? Talk a little more about it.

— We have nothing to talk about.

— Okay,  _ okay _ . — Oikawa grunted, hurrying to grab Suga's arm when he realized he was going to walk away again. — What if we bet?

— To bet?

— Yes. — Oikawa smiled, his grip on Suga's arm became softer as soon as he saw the interest in the brown eyes. — There's a game on Saturday, if I can catch the snitch in less than half an hour, we'll talk about it.

— Less than half an hour? — Suga looked surprised. — Will you try to break the record at Nishinoya?

— Exactly.

— Just to have a date?

— Well, I didn't say anything about a date, but if you want to see it like this ...

— And what do I get if you don't? — Suga cut him off with a roll of his eyes, Oikawa laughed softly.

— You will be the proprietor for the rest of the year.

Suga's eyes narrowed on Oikawa, staring at him.

And then, he smiled.

A roguish smile, sharp, nothing like the smiles he gave everyone, a smile so sharp that Oikawa lost his breath for a minute and made him  _ sure  _ that his face was red.

Suga's hand went up, his fingers curled and pulled on the green and silver tie of Oikawa's uniform until he was bent over, his foreheads millimeters from touching.

Suga smiled.

And Oikawa did not know what to say.

— All is well then. Done. — Suga said, his voice so low it seemed to scratch his throat. — Good luck on Saturday.

He released his tie, Oikawa staggered back. Suga turned away and went back to the common room.

Oikawa took a deep breath.

He still didn't know what to say.

✑

—  _ I can't say what happened today, but Oikawa Tooru is as fierce as ever behind the Snitch! _

Oikawa smiled even though he knew that no one would see, the commentator's voice was just an echo in his ears, the wind cut his face, messed up his hair, rattled his clothes, everything looked like a huge blur except for two things: The Snitch and Nishinoya .

When it came to competition between the houses, he and Nishinoya were the Seekers who always disputed the podium, Nishinoya was a Gryffindor Seeker of the worst kind, small and agile, he was determined to always win — that wasn't really a bad thing, even, it was because Gryffindor had the snitch capture record in less time.

But not that day, that day the snitch would be his, that day, the new record would go to Oikawa and Slytherin.

However, Nishinoya was a lightning bolt, he looked like a red and gold figure moving in the sky, he had won a new broom in the last year and now he seemed faster than any spell would be able to make it.

But it was from Oikawa.

That snitch would still be Oikawa's.

23 minutes, counting.

The Snitch flew in front of the Slytherin seats, Oikawa passed and heard screams, saw green and silver and gray hair, Nishinoya was beside him, his broomsticks hit a curve and the two swayed.

25 minutes, counting.

The Snitch dived, Nishinoya and Oikawa went together, side by side in almost free fall, Noya was fast, but he was small and light and Oikawa could use that to his advantage.

He leaned over to use all his weight, stretched out his arm, it was really a free fall now, anxious and fearful sighs came from the stands, a familiar voice shouted his name.

27 minutes, counting.

His hand closed, he pulled the broom handle in a violent yank up and away from the dangerous inches from the ground, the golden snitch's wings fluttered between his fingers searching for freedom and Oikawa squeezed him tighter, the bleachers exploded in screams of ecstasy, Nishinoya was in front of him, his face sweaty and red, his eyes shone sharp and intoxicated with excitement in his direction.

—  _ 28 minutes!  _ — The narrator struggled to exclaim beyond the screams. —  _ Oikawa's risky maneuver yielded a new record! 28 minutes and victory is Slytherin! _

Oikawa's ears were ringing, Nishinoya was still looking at him in awe after she greeted him in a strange mixture of determination, admiration and pride. The screams grew when he flew his broom into the stands of his house.

Iwaizumi was there looking at him impressed, Kenma seemed an intruder so small that no one had noticed and Oikawa couldn't say well what his eyes said, but they seemed to have something good.

And there was Suga.

Sucks with a red face and a hard look, but with bright eyes towards him.

Oikawa blew out the air he didn't even notice when he saw him, threw the Snitch closed at him and Suga caught him in reflex. Oikawa smiled, bowed his head.

— 28 minutes. — That's what he said.

— Tomorrow. — Suga spoke low and thick, her eyes anxious to get away from him. — And don't do it again.

Suga returned the Snitch to Oikawa in a strong and violent launch, he took the steps down from the stands with quick steps and Iwaizumi followed in his pursuit almost at the same time.

Kenma waved at him, and the first year Oikawa was there again, watching Suga walk away, completely stopped until his team came towards him with cheers of joy, taking him even further.

✑

— Did you know he shouted your name?

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi's reflection in the mirror while fixing his hair for the fourth time, his friend was reading bored some Muggle book that he had brought from home.

— Who? — Oikawa asked, Iwaizumi passed another page.

— Koshi. — He replied casually. — When you and Nishinoya took that dive after the Snitch he ran in front of the bleachers and shouted for you.

_ Oh. _

Oikawa remembered, the familiar voice calling out his name.

Had it been Suga?

— Because? — Oikawa asked, Iwaizumi's shoulders shook.

— It was a risky maneuver, nor did Noya go to the end of it. — Answered. — He was worried.

_ Oh. _ Oikawa thought one more time.

That was why he looked so angry.

Iwaizumi laughed, the sound of the book closing made Oikawa turn to him.

— You look surprised. — Said.

— Why wouldn't I be? — He replied. — You know, it's Suga, he never called me and suddenly he's worried?

— For Mr. Nekomata's class, he always cared a lot for you. — Iwaizumi said. — And when did you stop calling him Sugawara for Suga only? Are you still going to arrive in Koshi this year?

Oikawa rolled his eyes, Iwaizumi laughed.

— He called you Tooru. He did look concerned. — Iwaizumi said again. — Be nice to him today.

Iwaizumi patted him on the shoulder before leaving for the main hall, claiming he would get dumplings sooner if he asked nicely. Oikawa looked at himself in the mirror one last time before leaving, adjusted the silver scarf around his neck and the dark green overcoat, stroked the feathers of his owl that hooted at him with something that Oikawa took as "good luck" before leaving.

Suga was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, he wore a black overcoat that seemed to have been made perfectly for him, his gray hair shone with the torchlight and the mole next to his eye looked particularly charming. His face still seemed to be hard towards him, but,  _ oh  _ ...

He was beautiful.

Oikawa smiled at Suga, he just tilted his head in the direction they were going to go.

Their footsteps echoed as they walked down the half— empty halls before dinner, the smell of cake being made spread across the walls, there was a tension that weighed on Suga's shoulders that made them cringe and a small crease appeared on her forehead and come in a little twist in the corner of your mouth.

Oikawa looked down, walked with them down the corridor towards the garden, struggling to find something he could say. But then, Suga sighed loudly and heavily.

— Why did you do that? — He asked, Oikawa looked at him curiously.

— What what?

— In the field. — He said. — Why did you keep coming down? Nor did Noya continue.

— It was the game, I had to get the snitch. — Oikawa replied with a shrug. — It was what I had to-

— You were falling.

Suga stopped walking as soon as the moonlight that illuminated the garden reached them, Oikawa's feet sank into the soft grass while Suga remained standing at the entrance. The cold wind shook the gray hair that now looked more silver and the almond eyes refused to look at him, making it seem that the stone floor under his feet was much more interesting.

Oikawa approached him again, a cold taking his stomach and a dry grip going up his throat.

— You were worried about me. — He concluded, even if he suspected, even if Iwaizumi had already said, seeing Suga confirm was different.

— I have always been. — Suga admitted low between a folding of arms. — You're an idiot.

— But then, all this time, why did you just ...

— Did I ignore you? Did I push you away? — Suga cut him off. — Because it wouldn't do any good if I spoke. You are a machine to hurt yourself and if even Iwaizumi could stop you from being inconsequential why would I?

Oikawa stopped, Suga's voice was still low and even a little hurt. He couldn't help looking at the back of his hand, there was a thin scar there that he could still swear to feel hurt at times. It had been his first Quidditch injury, one that the nurse had said that if it had happened in the Muggle world, he would probably never play again in his life.

It had been the first year, the year that Suga had ignored him the most.

And then there was a broken arm, a sprained ankle, a violent quaffle that hit his head that passed out for ten minutes, falls, scrapes and more dangerous broom falls than he was capable of counting.

And in the meantime, Suga always moved a little further away.

Oikawa approached another step, Suga looked strangely small.

— I don't like to see people getting hurt. — Suga admitted again, his body cringed. — I don't like to see  _ you  _ getting hurt.

— I'm sorry. — Oikawa whispered, Suga shook his head.

— It's not your fault. And it's really stupid for me to think like that and act like that for that, but I just… — Suga sighed. — I'm sorry. For all this time.

Oikawa looked at Suga for a long moment before sighing and smiling. He took the scarf off his neck and passed it through Suga's, brown eyes like roasted almonds lifted to him, this time without irritation, without hardness, just a real surprise when Oikawa's smile — Tooru, Tooru sounded better — remained gentle and understanding for him.

Tooru's hand reached out to him in an invitation.

— Want to talk about it?

Suga exhaled.

And then, he smiled.

Oikawa could say it was one of the kind smiles he offered everyone, but there was something different about that one, sweeter, softer.

As if it were just for him.

Suga's hand held his, the sting and itch came with a good warmth that time.

— Yes. — Suga agreed, interlacing her fingers between Tooru's. — I want to.

✑

It should be just one date.

Only one.

_ Should _ .

But Oikawa did not like few things and Suga liked large and precise numbers.

For that reason, he knew that until Christmas Eve they had had 37 dates, held each other's hands 62 times and exchanged approximately 25 kisses — five hidden in the potions room, another five in the library and another 15 in the team's locker room. , because Oikawa liked a little excitement.

But of course, Oikawa had been hurt 93 times too — a large majority was nothing serious, Oikawa had promised Suga that he would be more careful and he really was, but in sports like Quidditch, scratches were inevitable and Suga was keen to count. even the smallest of them.

And maybe it was because of what the two of them were there, in the main hall lit by floating candles, two cups of hot chocolate in front of them, Suga wore a green sweater and socks with little snake designs. His fingers twisted inside his socks and it was only what Oikawa could think of while Suga tended to his injury that was actually just a number 94 scratch.

— You know you don't have to do that, do you? — Oikawa said to Suga, watching him put a small band aid on the red knots of his fingers.

Suga looked up at him, Oikawa held up the hand he didn't hold in surrender.

— Okay, got it. — He said. — But still, you know, don't you?

— I know, but I want to. — Suga replied, his fingertips smoothed the dressing gently. — I want to make up for the other years.

— Awn, regret.

— Tooru, if you keep talking like that I will cause your next injury.

— You wouldn't be able to.

Suga rolled his eyes, and Oikawa knew that was the way he admitted he was right.

— Still, be careful. — Suga warned.

— I will be, I am being. — Oikawa said.

— I know, I'm proud.

Oikawa smiled, Suga returned it, that special smile that Tooru could not describe what it was, but that he knew was unique to him.

Oikawa leaned in, enough to be able to hold Suga's face in his hands and leave kisses on the lips in a row, Suga smiled and laughed softly and that was the reason why Oikawa always kissed him like that, he knew they were his favorites .

Suga rubbed his nose against Tooru's, left a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

— Too bad they don't serve pumpkin juice for Christmas. — Oikawa commented, Suga frowned.

— Because?

— It's my favorite. — He replied with a shrug. — You know, that's why we're here.

Suga laughed and rolled her eyes, released his face from Tooru to take the cups that remained perfectly warm.

They toasted and waited until the owls brought the gifts that their families had sent.

And sometime in the middle of the night, when Oikawa casually appeared in Suga's bed and curled up with him in the middle of the covers while he read some book, Suga thought that maybe it was really a pity that they didn't have pumpkin juice for Christmas.

It was really for him that they were there.

Of course, he is the damn Amortentia.

But Tooru's hair stroked his chin and his breathing was like a cat's purr, his oak scent was cozy and his body was warm when he hugged him.

Suga sighed and read the book again.

Maybe Amortentia wasn't really that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you very much to everyone who read it, I am very grateful. Please take care of yourself in those times, okay? You are very important.
> 
> See you <3


End file.
